Oh my gods
by miss wierdo
Summary: Everything's been the same at Olympus Island everyone's fighting for a thousand years to fill in the roles of there godly parents Blossom Peters has always been the good girl but with the help of her five best friends and a drop dead gorgeous new guy ( no pun intended) her senior year might shake things up. RxR GxG BxB PxP MxR MMxP.
1. Prologue PT1

a girl with soft pink eyes ran down the hall to a big temple like building. Her long soft pink goddess dress flowed as she ran not wanting to be late. She finally made it to the main office. A lady who looked like a cross between woman and lion looked at her and smiled. "ah...miss Peters so nice of you to make it on such short notice." she purred.

"of course, " the red headed girl smiled." Mrs. Spinx, if I may ask who am I showing around? "

" that gentleman over there," she said pointing to a gorgeous guy with a low red pony tail.

"thank you" she said bowing her head.

"Oh wait miss Peters, the list for the semester, " Mrs. Spinx said handing her a scroll. The girl bowed again.

The red head made her way to the boy who's back was turned and tapped his shoulder. Wise bubble gum pink eyes met wild crimson. He took in her appearance a light pink goddess like dress with little pops of gold for a waist band. A slit that went mid thigh and gold gladiator saddles. Her red hair contrasted perfectly with her pale skin and wine red lips.

She cautiously examined him, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. His long dark red hair was put in a pony tail that went mid back he was wearing a simple crimson shirt and black jeans, he was perfectly pale with soft looking pink lips, yet what caught her attention was his deep blood red eyes they were breath taking.

Before he would say something stupid he stuck out his hand "I'm Brick, Brick Amber" he said she placed her hand in his "Blossom Peters, just call me Peters every one dose" she introduced herself.

He founded at that last part "why?"

"I don't particularly like my name, it's just very unoriginal."

"The way I see it is something beautiful and vibrant that you know will turn into something more." she blushed then remembered what she was supposed to be doing.

"So are we gonna sit hear and debate about my name, or do you want the tour?" She asked and started walking

* * *

.

Out side by the small privet Beach just for him Boomer Ellens smiled his tan skin and dark blond ocean waved hair were just breath taking as he thought of her. Bubbles Ever she was sweet, kind, and beautiful.

Bubbles rounded a corner when she saw him sitting on a rock no one knew about this little part of the beach. How did he. She was about to ask him what he was up to when she noticed his deep ocean blue eyes were lost in thought. She waved a hand in front of his face. He jumped startling her. "Oh Boomer I'm so sorry" she mumbled nervously. "no one knows about this place and I wasn't expecting any one to be here." she continued, playing with the strings of her baby blue bikini

"don't worry Bubs it's fine, " Boomer said grabbing his navy shirt." I'll just leave you to your self." he got up and was about to go when she called him.

"you can stay, " she smiled innocently." in fact I I'd love it if you did"

* * *

The figure whipped the sort around chopping the play dummy's head off clean and cut, knowing in a real attack she would distract them till the same point of stupidity as the doll. She was bored now she had been practicing for hours with no real component. She slipped off her helmet reveling so sleek black bob that went to her chin, her lime green eyes vibrantly lined with charcoal. Her olive skin wasn't even dropping a sweet.

"Need a real threat, sunshine" a deep male voice said from behind her. She almost jumped but covered it with a swift turn.

"You wanna try me? " a mischievous smile crossed her beautiful face.

" not very hard, everyone knows a girl can't hold a sword. " he answered pulling a sword of his own out." Plus flowers are week and defenseless, Buttercup."

She growled and lunged at him. Half expecting it he stepped out of the way. The blade barely grazing his skin leveling a cut on his arm. He didn't expect her to me this good. She took her helmet off "break?" she asked.

"OK fine, " she said taking off his Helmet reviling his chiseled feathers spiked black hair and forest green eyes.

" so Butch your father wasn't on your side today was he? " said beauty he called Buttercup. He looked down," what is it Martinez?" she asked eyes full of concern.

"Just don't go there today Sanders, not today. " he said shaking his head.

* * *

**So first chap well half the prologue the third chapter is the actual story I want you to tell me if you liked the way of introduced them or not I have six other characters Bunny, Bullet, Princess, Mitch, Robin, and Mike so you princess is actually very important to the girls so ya **

**Thx**

**WITCH XP**


	2. Prologue pt 2 its not like that

"come on Bullet" a girl with lilac eyes said running she as held the arm of a fairly cut guy. The girl was bursting with energy, though the guy was fast she was hyped up on sugar.

"Bunny were are we going?" he asked completely clueless.

"Almost there" Bunny sang. Bunny Prescot was energy filled yet very smart. Were Bullet Swift was laid back but still had interest in watching the playful girl.

"Here!" He gasped looking at the view. It was at the top of a hill looking over the schools grape fields. And the sunset looking over it.

Lilac met purple. He raped his arms around her small waste and pulled her in. "When are we gonna tell them?" she asked guilt in her eyes.

"during the trip." he stated before closing the space between them pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

Princess Morebucks sighed after her vision Bunny and Bullet have been dateing for a month and she saw the moment every time they were alone. She longed to be with some one like that. Just then someone coughed making her jump.

She looked up to see her best guy friend Mitch Mitchellson "what you thinking about Royal?" he asked she slightly growling at the nick name.

"just what cloths to pack." she replied.

"oh." he replied flatly.

* * *

Robin snyder and Mike Believe sat quietly in his cabin. Is brothers and sisters going around them they sat there awkwardly till a harps chime went off she was relived "lets go," she wispered.

* * *

It was early noon almost time for the semester assembly. Blossom was just about done Brick around. She wouldn't lie she enjoyed his company. They were almost exactly the same, besides the hair and eye color. They were just trying to get to know one another, they had found out almost all there classes besides the last period was the same.

Brick was intrigued by the girl. Most girls would have either town themselves at him or run away because he had a very dark attitude. She was smart, a little too smart. Yet so was he they were evenly matched and their taste in human books were the same.

"so how many friends do you have?" he asked her curiosity in his eyes.

"Well five female, and five male," she stated simply. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "were a all very different, trust me, but for the girls one thing ties us together, the punks." he was a bit surprised by her change in tone at the word punks. "when we were thirteen, they started saying nasty stuff about us because we had more control of our power than them." she said bitterly.

"So what are you friends names? " he said wanting to change the dark look in her pink eyes.

" for the girls there is Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Robin and Princess. The boys there are Boomer, Butch, Bullet, Mike and Mitch." she replied brightening her mood.

"Oh." he replied thinking one she might be a little bit too friendly with. For some reason the idea stung a little.

"yeah." She replied. "but sometimes I feel like an eleventh wheal, they pair up really well" she said gaining a frown.

"That must not feel very well." he said.

"you get used to it after five years."

They heard a bell chime. "time to put up the list." she said. He looked at her confused. "it's the list of the top kids in the cabin, so it's who is most likely to replace their parents." she explained. As they walked to the auditorium. Pulled out the scroll Mrs. Spinx had given her, and posted it on the WALL.

ZEUS-CADE

POSEIDON- BOOMER

ATHENA- BLOSSOM

ARES- BUTCH

DIONYSUS- BUNNY

APOLLO- MITCH

APHRODITE- BUBBLES

HERMES- BULLET

ARTEMIS- LILLY

PROSEPHONE- ROBIN

HEPHAESTUS- MIKE

DIAMETER- KIMMY

HESTIA- HOPE

SIRENS - BUTTERCUP, BRUTE, ANNE

ORACLE - PRINCESS

HADES - BRICK

Blossom gasped when she saw bricks name on the list. Hades had no kids. 'Wait I was and an attracted to the son of Hades, ' she thought. Brick was watching her laughing at her reaction. "Daughter of Athena," he said looking at her. "should have known."

Where the board was there were five girls shrieking. "what how did our sisters get higher than us." a red head with Magenta eyes yelled. A girl with black hair was mumbling something along the lines "at least I'm in second, witch gentiles me to get a place."

The fuming red hers walked over to Blossom and started yelling at her her words were so fast that no one could understand her. Brick who was behind the unknown girl. Started calling Blossom. The mad girl noticed this. "who in the name of Hades do you think -" she cut herself off noticing he was very attractive. "I'm Berserk Roberts, why are you hanging around this loser when you can be around some one amazing and pretty?" She said rudely.

"Your right, " he said." Why am I hanging around you, when Blossom and I have somewhere to be." her satisfied smirk dropped and Blossom hid a fit of giggles with a cough. Berserk looked offended, "why I would never." she said as Brick grabbed her hand and when in the direction of the houses, when they were out of earshot. He asked "who the fuck was that and what's her deal." Blossom laughed.

"Berserk Roberts, Brute Sanders, Brat Bell, Ballistic armor, Rage Valery, and Prissy Alive." she said "the Punks"

"OK, what kind of names are those." he asked.

"heven knows, " she said as they came by fourteen big buildings." were here, um... I wanted to know, my friend Boomer is also an only child and the rule is no two students are aloud alone in the dorms, " she looked nervous and chewed her lip." and so were having an gathering and I wanted to know if you'd like to come?" She didn't know why she was so nervous.

"It would be a pleasure, Pinky, " he said noticing her favorite color is pink.

" OK well pack for two weeks I'll be back in thirty minutes and explain every thing in Booms dorm, bye." she closed the door then leaned against it. "why am I such an idiot around him" she asked herself walking to her dorm.

Time skip (thirty min later)

Blossom was outside Bricks dorm when he came outside. "this way" she said going a cross the dirt trail. They were outside a big dark blue house that said poseidon in silver.

They entered and two blonds were sitting on a bed opposite to one another. They looked at us and said hi in unison. The girl was gorgeous and bubbly but Brick could tell she wasn't verry bright. The girl seemed to notice Brick. "So Blossy who's your new friend?" She asked.

"Oh this is Brick, Brick this is Boomer and Bubbles." She introduced. "You don't mind him joining? Right Boom." she said.

"no problem, Peters, the more we have the better the party." he said chuckling. "just explain this to Butch he'll kill this guy with questions, he already thinks he's your big brother."

"it's not like that Brick's new and you guys might like him." she said weekly. Only to be cut off by her purple eyed friends chanting "party, party, party!" Bunny and Bullet walked in laughing.

Bunny noticed Brick "who is this cutie? He's hot, looks cool, buff and has awesome eyes. I approve Blossy. " she said examining him in the oddest ways possible.

"Bunny!" blossom shaped. "it's not-"

"like that" Boomer and Bubbles finished laughing. Bullet and Bunny joined.

The door swung open to revile four people "lets get this party started," buttercup said. Then Butch noticed Brick "who the hell is this?" he asked grinding his teeth.

"Butch this is Brick," Blossom said Butch raised an eyebrow. Blossom was not one to hang around guys at random. "he's new here. The quite ones are robin and mike." Brick waved hi as did they.

"oh" robin and mike said as though it now made sense. The door slamed open to revile Mitch and Princess.

"Brick this is Mitch and this is-" Blossom started only to get cut off by Princess.

"Brick, Brick Amber," Princess said smirking, everyone else looked stunned.

"Princess Morbucks," Brick spat.

* * *

**hey guys cappter two please do review, that makes me wright a lot more and for those who read buttercup white it will be updated tomarrow, igot my glasses **

**thx**

**WITCH XP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys long time no update so here it is.**

**WITCH XP**

**Marverl123- no romance involved.**

**XxxOliveyumi- thanks I appreciate it.**

**Rainbow bullet- always a pleasure to know your reading thank you.**

**Guest- yes but my mind is a sick and twisted place**

**Love you that reviewed kisses and disclaimer: nothing belongs to me just the plot.**

**Omg(s) I'm such an idiom I for got to tell you were there from. SO ILL GIVE YOU ACCENTS.**

**Bunny/bullet- British**

**Princess/Brick- southern **

**Blossom/Buttercup- American**

**Butch- Hispanic/Latino **

**Bubbles-Russian**

**Boomer-Australian **

**Mitch- New York**

**Robin-valley girlish**

**Mike-Irish **

**And for bubbles and mike I used Google translate so don't kill me if imp wrong I use**

**R&amp;R**

"You know each other?" Blossom asked in a small voice.

"Yes." Brick replied staring the rich girl down.

She broke his stair. "You were such a weird looking thing, Brick. Your momma was a pretty little thing, should halve known you'd be handsome." She said in her nasally southern accent. She looked at he read headed friends eyes witch were worried. "Oh, Darling doesn't worry any romance involved." She laughed slightly.

"How do you know each other" Mitch's eyes narrowed.

'Well it was about a year before I started here so we were about seven…

FLASHBACK

"_DADDY!" A voice that obviously belonged to a child yelled. The door opened forcefully to revile a small sewn year old with clay colored puffballs on either side of her head. She was fuming ranting on to her oblivious father. " …Even the kids at our orphanage refuse to play with me… but no they don't like Princesses an-"_

"_ in back." A female voice said through the intercom. The young girl quickly shut up knowing it was work first her later. _

_Her father pressed the button to reply. "Yes, yes Jessica please come in." he replied smoothly. A woman with light red hair and grey eyes her features were petite and she had a pixy like beauty. "Princess this is my new assistant Miss Ambers." _

"_Nice to meat you Princess." The woman said genuinely, "This is my son Brick." She pointed in back of her legs. A small, pale, scrawny boy with her hair, blood red eyes and freckles dotting his face came out. His face was twisted into a scowl._

_Miss Ambers turned to her son "go play I have work." She told him he nodded hesitantly. Princess was delighted to have a friend, but brick he loathed her deeply._

END OF FLASH BACK

"So you were forced to play with this spoiled brat?" Bunny's British accent asked.

"Yes." Brick answered bitterly. "Until she moved here."

"Harsh." Mitch said trying to break the tension between the two.

"Any was we should find out were were going tomorrow" bullets accent chimed in bored.

"It was the pretty's turn." Mike finally said. His deep Irish accent hung in the air as everyone turned to Boomer and Bubbles.

"Well I wanted somewhere fun with lots of clubs and city lights…" bubbles began.

"I wanted some were with beaches…" he finished.

"So were going to L.A." They finished together.

Blossom was horrified she had a terrible summer romance tow years ago. Now Blossom wasn't one for profanity but he was a dick, nothing more nothing less. He made her pay, he'd do stuff he knew she didn't like, and worst of all he cheated on her. No one knew and she prayed to Zeus they wont ever.

She quickly shook it off. "I know a place we can teleport into but till be before six."

"That's like, awesome." Robin said shyly.

"I would say its time to sleep." Butch put in. everyone silently agreed.

Bunny woke up at four thirty. She opened her eyes to see everyone else asleep. She kicked her covers off and walked to bullets bed. "Wake up," she whispered into his ear.

"One more minute mommy." He grumbled in his sleep.

She was growing impatient "Bullet get the fuck up!"

"No!" he whimpered. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. "Bunny." He whispered softly.

"Bullet Xavier Swift! Hera helps me if your aw-" she was cut off by his rough lips on her soft ones. She fought then melted into it, slowly responding.

"Ya'll really need to get a room." A thick southern accent interrupted them. They quickly separated. "Or at least not make out were we can catch you."

"Your not surprised?" Bullet asked.

"Honey I'm a prophet you can't hide stuff from me." She smiled evilly. The looked at the clock four fifty. "Bunny you better is fixin' to get off that boy and off that bed."

Bunny took what felt like a second to cuddle into her boyfriend. When they got out the alarm sounded.

"I don't wanna!" Mike put a pillow over his head his accent was thinker do him being tired.

"Well you totally have to don't be a like, a baby" Robin said hitting his chest.

"Fine," he glared at her. She gave him puppy dog eyes. "Gods don't do that."

"You love it." She smiled. What the two didn't know is every one stopped what they were doing and watched the two. They instantly went back to their awkward self's.

"Anyways…" Boomer looked around trying to find something to say. "We should get going it's a forty minute hike."

They all mumbled agreement.

After thirty minutes they reached a fresh water spring. "What are we doing here?" Brick asked everyone forgot they had a newbie. Everyone laughed.

"Well Deathboy, this here is magical water it'll help." Buttercups seductive voice came from behind him. Butch growled at him a little jealous he has a nickname.

"This is my part mate." Boomer starts towards the fountain. Till Bubbles grabbed his arm. "What Bubs?" he was annoyed he couldn't show off in front of the new kid.

"The luggage," she was a little annoyed. "глупый мальчик, *"she tapped his cheek. He nodded feeling like an idiot. She made what looked like a shadow puppet of a bird and fluttered it out. A potion of the water shifted to the ground and a bright flash went through the forest. When they looked there was a big it looked as though it were hollowed out and grew that way. They all put their luggage in it.

"1700 HARISON ST." blossom whispered into its ears and with that it flew off.

"Lets get going" Boomer said his eyes glowed their original navy looked electric. All of a sudden the water enveloped them not leaving any skin untouched they couldn't see a thing.

A voice came around then "_the clock ticks we bust be gone_

_ No doughty ill miss my land from_

_ Which I was razed marked my bone_

_ But let us be time to go."_

To Brick it felt like vertigo then it washed away literally as the water left him he gained control of his balance. When he opened his eyes they went on the island any more.

"Gods" every one groaned.

"Я болен" Bubbles was over whelmed.

"Bubbles we don't like understand you, it's annoying." Robin pouted. Bubbles just rolled her eyes.

"Blossom!" a high male voice came from behind them.

"Demi" she turned and kissed eater side of his cheeks as he did her.

"How's it on the island?" he asked.

"Amazing," she said till butch coughed. "Oh how rude, guys this is Demi. He's one of us."

"May I ask who you belong to?" Princess asked.

"Of curse imp part of Dionysus's kin." He smiled.

"Prove it." Bunny growled.

"Ugh so hard to plese" he said waving his hand as a goblet appeared, bunny took it and tasted it. She smiled.

"BROTHER." He hugged him.

"Wait he took in a girl." Demi asked. "Usually moats gods take-in-"

"Their own gender, blah, blah blah, yes all true but not only is I the only girl imp top of the cabin." She in formed him.

"Okay are you gonna give me names? And parents." He asked.

"Duh… this is Bubbles Ever Aphrodite and Boomer Evens Poseidon." She pointed to the two with golden hair. And continued to pair them in groups of two. "Finally Brick Ambers son of hades." she pointed to him.

Demi gasped "No… but he's hot." Every one looked at him terrified. "What are their only straight guys where you're from?"

"So your gay?" Bunny asked slowly. Not sure how to respond he nodded. "You are the best brother ever." She squealed.

"Who's dating this one?" he asked pointing to the jumpy girl.

"Nobody mate, but Bullet might as well be." He pointed to his brunet friend.

Demi stared at the boy "You have your work cut out for you." Every one laughed besides Bullet who looked own shamefully. Bunny giggled nervously.

"Well Demi, it was nice meeting you but we gotta go." Princess pulled them out the door.

"I know where we can stay." Buttercups silky voice came from behind everyone. "This is my home town after all."

**Translations**

**Bubbles**

**1) * Silly boy**

**2)* I'm sick**

**So its not long enough too long I know long time I was grounded for a while now I'm gonna start a summer story now you guys tell me**

**A kiss…- "can be even deadly if you mean it" is a quote I've lived by when I was ten. Eight years later I had no idea how it would effect me of my job as an fib agent but can a quote from a silly old movie really mean so much. (Buttercup X Butch)**

**Or revamp **

**Tales from The Child in the middle- when the Utoniums left for reasons un know and leave a "dead" Bunny what happens especially if they return six years later and don't know her and find some "friends" have adopted her.**

**So please vote Review please maybe I'll update faster**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I just have to write. I don't know why but I do. I'm tiered so this note is going to end love you.**

**Thx**

**WTICH XP**

**Answers to reviews.**

**Blossicklover456- updated**

**Gigi123- my next story is declassified: The Privet School file**

**Well review and go to the last chapter to vote**

**Kisses.**

"Where are we going, sunshine?" Butch asked while she drove a rental they picked up near the club.

"Home I'll book a place, but I should surprise daddy." she stared ahead. Butch noticed she was tense.

"Do you got something with your dad?' he was concerned.

"Awe… big bad Butchie cares." She dogged the question and raised her eyebrow. He just rolled his eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself, Tentadora*." He growled. She let it go considering she didn't know Spanish.

"Whatever," They went into the driveway of a big house. The house looked like something out of a movie it was a mansion.

A man in a nice suit came up to her. "Young miss Sanders." He bowed, "your father wasn't expecting you."

"Sorry Sammy it was a surprise for me to." She walked way and into the house. The group followed in introducing themselves to Sammy.

"Daddy I'm home" she yelled up the stairs.

"Buttercup?" A voice broke through from the study. The voice was confused and happy at he same time.

"Yeah daddy?" she asked annoyed. A man with brown hair peppered with white and grey came down the stairs. The man looked at her and just hugged her. Buttercup was startled. She pushed away.

"We haven't heard from you in three years, Brute and Anne come, but not you." He looked down.

"Dad, were staying here tonight but were booking a place tomorrow." She said icily interrupting his thoughts.

"What you cant just- you're a baby." He said a little on edge.

"Dad I'm gonna be eighteen in a month and half of us are, I am in no way a baby." She glared at the man. He didn't stop his protest. She sighed.

" _Sorry I gave you a fright,_

_Now kiss goodnight._

_Its time to sleep,_

_Don't say a peep." _

He kissed her forehead and almost robotically went to his room yawning. She turned to her friends "sorry bout that." They were mildly entertained. "Any ways girls in my room, boys in the guess room." They nodded.

She led the boys to there room then brought the girls to hers. The girls looked around; even princess was impressed. "Bigger than I thought." Princess looked around approvingly.

"This is bigger than my apartment." Bubbles mused. She giggled. They went into an awkward silence.

"What was that with your dad?" Bunny blurted, receiving stern looks. She threw them a defensive look then turned to her green-eyed friend.

"Just a spell I learned when I was twelve." She answered dogging the real question.

"Actually I am a little iffy about what happened," Blossom pried.

"It's a long story." She sighed.

"Well darlin' we've got all this time," princess sat on the bed.

"Fine," she sighed knowing she wouldn't win. Bunny, Bubbles and Robin sat with Princess. Blossom and Buttercup sat on the floor.

"I don't hate him, but that doesn't mean I like him." She looked down ashamed by her words, realizing: one thing to think, another to say. 'It's just he favors me for reasons I don't want to be favored… he's said it before I was twelve when it happened. When he said it allowed. He's such a jus…ugh. Bunny what do you call butch?"

"Berk?"

"That's the one, anyways, he's just infuriating. Okay I just need to calm myself." Her eyes were turning yellow and the pupils to slits. She inhaled. "I was six years ago, he was drinking, a lot, and Sammy was on break so I took over what Sammy did: I'd brush his teeth put him in clean pajamas and help him lie down. But I didn't know he was awake. When I was leaving the room he grabbed my wrist. He tilted his head studding me, then said 'it can only be Buttercup spitting image of you mother, you're my favorite, Brute's hair is too light, Anne looks like me. But you were blessed with every aspect of her, but she had to go with the reminder of you on my doorstep, literally.' That's when I thought myself that spell and our relationships never been the same." She chewed her cheek to stop the tears.

"Butters I understand but give the guy a chance, he probably doesn't remember." Bubbles rubbed her arm.

"Bubbles you are just to forgiving." Princess shook her head. Robin nodded in agreement.

"So, anything ya wanna talk about." Princess said wanting to change the subject.

"Yes, actually why were you in L.A Bloss?" Bubbles wondered allowed. "I know you live somewhere in flora."

"You guys remember that year I didn't go home with Butch?" she asked. They thought briefly then nodded and thought back to two years ago. "I got accepted to a literature program here."

"Like, that doesn't answer how you know demi." Robin examined her.

"The school wanted some one with roots Demi had graduated the year before and agreed to do it for them." She skipped the whole summer romance.

"Cool, wonder what the boys are up to?" Bunny asked.

"No clue." Buttercup zoned out.

"So how dose your sis know that Demi guy?" Boomer asked Butch.

"She came two years ago, remember that time she took a different plane from me?" he asked and all except brick nodded. "She went to something at UCLA and that dude was her hoist." He answered. Every body oohed.

"Blossoms your sister?" Brick asked a little confused. "How is that possible she has a mom from us and you a-" brick was cut off by laughter.

"When I was thirteen my mom and I moved to Florida from Spain." He exploded. Brick was still confused. "About a year later they got married, so we both have a half brother but we consider each other full siblings."

"Oh, so your only technically her brother.' He reasoned out.

"Yes but I will say this I see the way she looks at you, hurt her emotionally and I'll hurt you physically." He growled. Brick nodded thinking he literally saw fire in the guy's eyes.

"Break it up will ya. Gods," Mitch intercepted the two.

" Think it's been an eventful night we better hit the sack," mike said

"Ya. But first butch any luck asking her dad for his blessing?" Bullet smirked knowing head hit a nerve. The boys laughed as butch turned red.

"Shut up Bullet. Any luck getting Bunny to kiss you?" Butch shot back.

"Chances are better than yours." Bullet snuggled into his sleeping bag.

"Just sleeping and filling Brick in on family history." Princess answered.

**Shorter than I thought but please review.**

**Kisses.**


End file.
